As 50 ultra verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Quem estava com saudades das verdades? Está aí, mais 50 pra vocês conhecerem um bocado mais sobre esse personagem.


**E aí, beleza?**

Quem estava com saudades das verdades sobre o personagem mais foda do mundo levanta a mão!

Está aí então, mais 50 verdades fresquinhas sobre o grande Kai Hiwatari. Pois ele não é deprimido, coitadinho e nem nada ele é o KAI HIWATARI. Vamo que vamo!

**As 50 ultras verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari.**

01 - O nome original da Bíblia era "**Kai Hiwatari** and Friends".

02- O título original de "Alien vs. Predador" era "Alien e Predador vs. **Kai Hiwatari**". O filme foi cancelado porque ninguém pagaria para ver um filme de 14 segundos.

03- Quando Arnold Schwarzenegger disse "I'll be back", foi para pedir ajuda a **Kai Hiwatari**.

04- Uma vez **Kai Hiwatari** mijou num isqueiro. Nascia o lança-chamas.

05-** Kai Hiwatari** não tem sangue. Ele tem magma

06- Mistério na ilha de "Lost"? **Kai Hiwatari**.

07- O último que errou seu nome, **Kai Hiwatari** pendurou na cruz.

08- Já houve vida em Marte. Pergunte para **Kai Hiwatari**.

09- Existiam as 7 maravilhas do mundo antigo, até **Kai Hiwatari** nascer.

10- Dedinho do Lula? **Kai Hiwatari**

11- Para **Kai Hiwatari**, toda estrada tem um sentido só. O SEU.

12-** Kai Hiwatari** tem um profundo e velado respeito pela vida humana. Desde que não atravesse seu caminho.

13- **Kai Hiwatari** foi convidado para fazer o filme Resident Evil. O problema é que os mortos vivos se recusaram a participar e se mataram novamente.

14- **Kia Hitawari** odeia que errem o seu nome. (essa frase foi escrita por ele, não nos atreveríamos a escrever errado)

15- **Kai Hiwatari** trabalhou como negociador da polícia. Seu trabalho era ligar para os sequestradores e dizer: "aqui é **Kai Hiwatari**".

16- **Kai Hiwatari** vê sinais de "Pare" como um desafio.

17- **Kai Hiwatari** já jogou The Last of Us e God of War no Xbox 360.

18- **Kai Hiwatari** inventou a colher. Matar com facas estava perdendo a graça.

19- Você já viu elefante amarelo? **Kai Hiwatari** odiava elefantes amarelos.

20- Uma vez **Kai Hiwatari** deu com a Dranzer um sabre de chamas em um atendente de telemarketing. Pelo telefone.

21- **Kai Hiwatari** já ganhou o Oscar concorrendo na categoria de melhor filme.

22- Vá com Deus. **Kai Hiwatari** está de férias

23- **Kai Hiwatari** não tem genes recessivos. Todos os seus genes são dominantes.

24- A nova modalidade de pena de morte no Texas é acordar **Kai Hiwatari** de uma soneca.

25- Uma vez **Kai Hiwatari** estava enviando um e-mail, quando percebeu que seria mais rápido se fosse correndo.

26- **Kai Hiwatari** já teve uma experiência de quase-morte. É desnecessário dizer que a morte se recusa a ficar tão perto dele novamente.

27- Oxigênio requer **Kai Hiwatari** para viver.

28- Quando perguntaram a **Kai Hiwatari** se havia vida inteligente em outros planetas, ele olhou para o céu disse: "Vocês não estão vendo?"

29- Para **Kai Hiwatari** não existe "ação e reação", mas "ação e mais ação"

30- A única pessoa que pode matar **Kai Hiwatari** é **Kai Hiwatari**. Ele aguarda ansiosamente o duelo.

31- As maiores partidas de **Kai Hiwatari** no WAR são conhecidas na história humana como "World WAR" e "World WAR II".

32- **Kai Hiwatari** discorda da profecia do Apocalipse. Não é daquele jeito que ele pretende acabar com o mundo.

33- Antes da roda ser inventada, **Kai Hiwatari** já tinha carteira de motorista

34- Corajosos não são aqueles que desafiam **Kai Hiwatari**. Esses são burros.

35- Quando uma pessoa fala que não acredita em fadas uma fada morre. Quando uma pessoa fala que não acredita em **Kai Hiwatari** essa pessoa morre.

36- Existe a maneira certa, a maneira errada e a maneira **Kai Hiwatari**. É basicamente a maneira certa, mas mais rápida e com mais mortes.

37- Quando disseram: "Nem Deus afunda o Titanic", **Kai Hiwatari** disse: "É um desafio?"

38- **Kai Hiwatari** ensinou química ao Walter White.

39- Nem as aparências enganam **Kai Hiwatari**.

40- Em um só mergulho, **Kai Hiwatari** é capaz de atravessar o Oceano Pacífico.

41- TNT originalmente foi desenvolvido por **Kai Hiwatari** para curar indigestão.

42- Deus anunciou o Dilúvio à Noé, esperou a construção da arca e a escolha de um casal de cada espécie animal. Então disse: "**Kai Hiwatari**, agora é com você."

43- Quando iniciou a fazer musculação, **Kai Hiwatari** decidiu tomar um suplemento alimentar. Foram 20 sacos de cimento em duas semanas.

44-** Kai Hiwatari** só perde algo de vista quando o alvo deixa de existir.

45- No começo dos tempos eram 8 pecados capitais, até que **Kai Hiwatari** mandou tirar seu nome.

46-

47- **Kai Hiwatari **não que a verdade 46 fosse contada.

48- **Kai Hiwatari** inala gás hélio e continua falando grosso.

49- **Kai Hiwatari **faz fotossíntese, sem luz.

50- Se você fosse **Kai Hiwatari**, não estaria lendo essa frase. Estaria matando quem a criou.


End file.
